


after dark

by asterismos



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian can't sleep. He goes to Noah for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catosclovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catosclovey/gifts).



> I just wanted noahandbrian cuddles, okay?
> 
> Also dedicated to Kayla because she's rad af and loves IGYTS.

* * *

 

  
Noah wakes up to light tapping on his window. For a moment, he's dazed, confused, and disoriented. He spent the earlier portion of the night just trying to get to sleep. Now, just as he's fallen into a deep sleep, someone's decided that, already, today (the clock read 1:09am) isn't Noah's day. But who the _hell_ is waking Noah up at one in the morning anyway?

Groggily, he sits up and rolls out of bed before stumbling to his bedroom window, only half surprised to find a flash of blond hair gleaming under the full moon's soft, silver light. He's kind of stuck in a daze right then, drinking in the sight of Brian Connely. He looks like he's glowing, almost—like some kind of angel—with the moon casting its glow from behind him. Then Brian wraps his arms around himself and rubs his hands against his arms in a vertical motion.

"Oh," Noah says out loud. He pushes the window open and helps Brian get in.

"Hey," Brian murmurs as Noah shuts the window.

"Hey." Noah glances briefly out the window before returning his gaze to the boy in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

He notices that Brian's not even wearing a shirt. He's just in his boxers, like he came here straight after bed. He must be _freezing_. Noah meets his eyes and realizes he looks a bit sheepish. At his next words, he realizes why. "I, uh, couldn't sleep. I was thinking maybe... well, you know..."

"Oh. _Oh_." Noah feels heat rush to his cheeks as he tentatively takes Brian's hand and leads him to his bed. "Do you want me to—"

"Yes," Brian cuts in. Without another word, they both make their way to the bed and crawl onto it slowly. To Noah's surprise, Brian turns onto his side, facing away from him.

 _Oh_ , Noah thinks. Brian wants to be the little spoon. A flush of red floods his cheeks at the realization—this is definitely a first. He can't help but feel overwhelmingly flattered and appreciated. He rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Brian, unintentionally pulling him closer. Brian shivers once as a result of the change in temperature. Then he relaxes—both of them do—and ever-so-slowly, their breaths even in time with others as they gradually fall into a comfortable sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this little headcanon that Brian likes to be the little spoon and Noah loves being the big spoon because it makes him feel special and needed and appreciated and loved.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
